Sensors are used in a wide variety of applications, including monitoring the environment, medical diagnostics, contraband detection, chemical process metrology, hazardous substance detection, and any process where the detection or measurement of a substance or energy source is necessary. Some sensors utilize cantilevered beams which are used to sense force, torque, etc. Sensors based on micro-mechanical devices have very small stand-by power consumption and are good candidates for the emerging Internet of Everything (IoE) where multitude of sensors are required to monitor status of every appliance, device, system and their environment.